DBZ the survival of Turles
by Wiley Fox
Summary: The ending of the tree of might ends very differently with the survival of Turles and Diaz. How will the survival of this very powerful Saiyan warrior change the series. A warrior that is much more powerful than Vegeta. Well, read to find out.
1. End of the battle! Turles survives?

Chapter one.

The end of the battle! Turles survives!?

Turles was in a cave. Satisfied with his work. Every last Z fighter down. Two of which he dealt with personally. He let out a chuckle before looking around curiously. Something felt off but he couldn't figure out what, until a loud voice interrupted his train of thought. It was Goku.

Cold wind blew in the air as Turles looked around. He stopped upon hearing Goku "Turles!" Was what he heard. "Hmm?" He muttered turning around facing Goku. He was a little taken aback shocked on how Goku survived. Moments passed before Turles spoke "Kakarot? You again? How did this happen?" Turles demanded now catching his composure. "I have the power of nature inside" was all Goku said, an annoyed look crossed Turles's face as he watched Goku carefully.

Both Saiyan's stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Turles scoffed in annoyance as Goku just watched him. Goku's hand twitched as he continued watching the Saiyan whom smirked. "What's so amusing?" Goku asked curiously. "The fact that you believe you can stop me." Turles said as his annoyed expression returned. "You can't defeat me Kakarot you know this" Turles said watching him. "And yet you still try." He said with a sigh. "At least it seems you kept your Saiyan pride" Turles finished

Goku stopped speaking, he only watched the Saiyan whom stood before him. Turles was the first to make a move as he growled pointing both palms at Goku as large blasts of purple ki left his hands firing at Goku who yelled out, a blue orb in his hand. The second Goku lifted it into the air Turles's scouter blew up and the remaining pieces fell from his face. Turles let out another frustrated yell.

Goku quickly threw the spirit bomb which quickly overwhelmed Turles's blast. Realization hit the Saiyan as he yelled out in shock as the spirit bomb hit him engulfing the man as he screamed in pain. In the process of the bomb maiming Turles it also ran up the tree destroying it from the inside out. In mere minutes the tree was gone and the only thing left was a broken and battered Turles. His armor wrecked blood running down his forehead his entire body bruised up. At first Goku thought he was dead as a pinch of guilt hit him. He began to walk away but stopped in his tracks upon hearing Turles cough violently.

Goku swiftly turned around seeing Turles try to move. Goku didn't want to leave him there to die. After moments of pondering what to do Goku walked over to Turles who let out a pained groan. He looked over seeing Goku. "I'm surprised Kakarot" he said with a chuckle before coughing again. "Don't talk Turles. Save your strength" Goku said as he went to help Turles up.

With what little strength Turles had left he weakly shoved a surprised Goku away. Turles glared at the man as if he killed his own child right before his eyes even though Turles does not have a kid. "You show me pity!?" Turles weakly yelled. "I don't need your dammed pity Kakarot!" He again weakly yelled before he tried to make it to his feet, pain wracking his body at even the smallest of movements. He however ignored the pain and kept rising to his feet on wobbly legs.

Turles breathed in heavily as he went to walk away, only for him to fall back down yet again coughing. Goku looked down at the weakened Saiyan. He wanted to give Turles a second chance, after all in his opinion everyone deserves one. He gave Vegeta a second chance he gave Piccolo and Tien a second chance, so why not Turles?

Ignoring Turles's wish Goku walked up to the man helping him to his feet as Turles growled at him but he was in no position to try to push Goku away so he went along with it for now. Most of the Z fighters were waiting outside of the cave for Goku.

Krillin smiled as he saw his long time best friend but it quickly turned into a confused look. Piccolo eyed Turles "Goku! What the hell are you doing!?" Piccolo demanded angrily as Goku gave him a reassuring look. "Turles can't fight anymore. He isn't a threat" Goku responded as Turles growled. "So you're just gonna let him go!?" Krillin yelled as Goku sighed. "Oh come on guys. Everyone deserves a second chance" he said with a smile as he began walking with Turles again.

After Goku got Turles to his ship which piloted itself to earth Goku opened it and helped Turles inside. After they got to the interior Turles shoved Goku away almost falling to the ground. "That's enough Kakarot! I refuse your pity!" He yelled looking at Goku. "OK fine. Geez" Goku sighed as he began walking away. Turles scoffed as he slowly briskly walked to the controls. After he heard Goku leave he put the ship on auto pilot. To Namek. He had heard about these wish granting orbs. He wanted to see for himself. He slid down a wall and sat there thinking about what happened. His crew was gone, he was beaten and broken by Kakarot, a Saiyan who doesn't even know how to act like one.

Turles heard the ship door open. He took in a sharp breath as he rose to his feet. Pain wracked his body as he tried not to yell out. He would use the remainder of his power to fight off whoever this was. He weakly walked over to an enterent. He leaned against the wall weakly as he began walking again. He stopped upon hearing a voice. "Turles?" his best friend Diaz called out.

After the ship began flying out of the atmosphere Turles almost yet again fell down. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Turles yelled in frustration slamming his fist on the floor. Diaz quickly walked over helping Turles up. The Saiyan looked over at his friend with a weak nod. Diaz looked at Turles with a frown. "The others didn't make it. The Namekian made sure of that" Diaz said as Turles nodded understanding.

"Let's get you healed up" Diaz said as he wrapped his arm around Turles whom draped his arm around Diaz's shoulder as he began walking helping Turles to a room. After they opened a door a room of healing tanks were revealed.

Diaz helped Turles to one of the tanks softly sitting the broken space pirate down. Diaz typed in a code as the tank opened. Diaz helped Turles up and helped him into the tank. He stuck the wires on Turles's chest before putting the breathing mask on him. As Diaz closed the tank door as the green liquid filled tank. Diaz walked out of the room as the large metal door shut behind him. Turles quickly faded into unconsciousness.

/This was chapter one of my Turles survives story! I'm super excited to work on more chapters for you guys! Please tell me what ya think in the comments below. Do you think i got everyone's character right? I'm willing to hear FRIENDLY criticism and I'm open to ideas/


	2. Turles awakens

Chapter 2

Turles awakens.

After a few days Turles finally woke up. All the wounds on his body was healed the broken ribs were completely healed and his power sky rocketed. He looked up seeing as the green liquid draining. He lifted his arm taking off the mask as the powerful glass opened revealing Diaz.

"You alright Turles?" he asked as he took the wires off his chest. Turles steps out of the tank as he began getting dressed "I'm fine Diaz" Turles simply said looking back at his friend. He finished getting his armor on before his tail wrapped around his waist. Turles looked back at Diaz with a smirk as he lifted his arm clenching his fist feeling the power. He chuckled looking back up at the man.

Diaz raised an eyebrow curiously "What is it?" he asked curiously. Turles merely snickers as he simply walked by grabbing a red scouter. Diaz followed as he went back to the controls. "How far are we from Namek?" Turles asked looking over at the man.

"Give or take a few days. I've checked multiple planets while you were out, and not one knew what or where Namek is" Diaz said with a sigh. "Well find it Diaz." Turles said as he turned around. "And make it quick" Turles says as he walked off

Diaz sighed as he looked at the controls. "Yes Turles" he said half knowing Turles couldn't hear him. He pressed a few buttons as he leaned back watching out the window.

Turles walked into the training room, He sighed as the large metal door closed behind him. Turles threw a barrage of punches so fast that they were practically a blur. He did a back flip kicking the air twice as he threw a ki blast from his palms. He let out a yell as he did so, he landed on his hand before jumping back again landing on his feet.

The blasts combined and circled around the room quickly rushing at Turles who grabbed it pushing it back clenching his teeth as he struggled. He used 80 percent of his power in that blast. He let out a growl as the blast pushed him back a few feet. Turles let out a yell as he moved one hand away as he got pushed back farther. He yelled as he punched the blast knocking it into the reinforced wall a loud explosion was made as Turles was breathing heavily.

Turles got back up and threw a large kick into the air and afterwards he punched at the air jumping back throwing a small ball of ki. He threw an elbow behind him before quickly turning around throwing a high kick.

After a few hours Turles finally stopped. He let out a sigh, turning around facing the metal door. He walks towards it as he wiped sweat from his face. The man walked out of the training room glancing around. "Diaz!?" Turles called out walking down the hall looking for his pilot.

After he reached the end of the hall he stopped once he saw Diaz turning the corner. "What do you need Turles?" Diaz asked looking at him. "You care for a sparring match?" Turles asked looking at him. Diaz looked shocked and a little taken aback. "Don't worry. I'm not going all out. Your no use to me dead" Turles stated. Diaz sighed. "Are you sure?" he asked looking at Turles. This is an opportunity that Diaz never got. Training with Turles? The very thought surprised him.

Turles scoffs in annoyance. "What do you think? I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want you to!" He snapped as Diaz nodded. "Let's go then" Diaz said not about to waste this opportunity.

Diaz followed Turles into the training room and the two immediately started. Diaz yelled out as he rushed Turles throwing a punch which Turles immediately blocked. He chuckled watching the look on Diaz's face. "Your gonna have to try harder than that if you want to land a hit on me" he said smirking as he threw Diaz back throwing a small purple ball of ki at him which exploded once it hit his stomach. Turles wasn't even using a fraction of his power. Diaz slammed into the wall with a groan as he fell face first onto the hard and cold metal floor.

Turles gave a disappointed look. "Is that seriously all you have? Get up and fight!" Turles yelled rushing to Diaz snatching him from the back of his armor lifting him up. He brung him to his feet and shoved him back. Diaz yelled out as white ki engulfed him as he rushed Turles throwing a punch at Turles's face whom merely moved his face.

"Now that's more like it" Turles said with a laugh. He jumped back as Diaz threw a right hook. Turles laughed as Diaz threw a kick which Turles just caught. "Like I said. You gotta do better than that" he said cockily as he pushed Diaz back punching him in the face knocking him several feet back. "I will not tolerate what happened on earth!" Turles yelled as Diaz sat against the wall looking up at Turles. He was right, their performance on earth was pitiful. He had hoped that Turles wouldn't call him out on it. But deep down he knew Turles would bring it up.

Diaz rose to his feet holding his face. "Now that's what I like to see. I didn't choose you for nothing" Turles said smirking as Diaz again rushed him blindly throwing a barrage of punches that Turles dodged each one. "Come on! Try harder!" Turles yelled punching Diaz in the gut causing him to spit up blood. Diaz gasped in shock as Turles slammed his elbow into Diaz's back causing him to slam into the floor.

Turles scoffed as he stopped. "Pitiful" Turles scoffed as he turned to the door. "You keep up this pitiful strength you'll end up dying" Turles said stopping at the door as it opened. He turned his head to look at Diaz he was pushing himself up. Turles just scoffed as he left the room. He was annoyed that Diaz couldn't get a single hit. He wasn't even close. Turles gave a sigh as he closed his eyes. He just shook his head and kept walking.

Diaz sat up holding his gut. His armor was damaged. He coughed some more as he just sat there thinking about what Turles told him. 'If you keep up this pitiful strength and you'll end up dying' kept ringing in his ears as he breathed in standing up still holding his gut.

/Alright this was chapter two, and I'm quite happy with this work. I came up with another idea for this chapter but read it over and I thought it went along to quick so I started over and we got this. I'm planning on having one or more chapters of them trying to find Namek before they get there as I did some studying that said Turles had a power level close to 400,000 after eating the fruit. Meaning after the zenkai boost he'd have a power level of 800,000 minimum then once he gets to Namek after his training he'd around 834,000 I don't know if it's true or not (You can tell me in the comments below wether it is or not) but if it is then I'm having him and Diaz show up around the Ginyu arc or when first form Frieza gets there./


	3. Turles tries to find Namek

Chapter three

Turles tries to find Namek.

Turles kneed a man in the gut before elbowing him in the back of the neck knocking the alien into the dirt with a groan. Diaz blew up a few buildings and people alike. Turles kneeled down grabbing the man by his face lifting his head up. "Are you ready to talk?" Turles asked with a smirk.

The humanoid fish like creature scowled at the cocky Saiyan "I'm not telling you people anything" he spat as Turles sighed "Pity" the Saiyan muttered as he flicked his wrist breaking the aliens neck. Turles rose to his feet as he turned around firing a purple blast of ki incinerating another alien.

Diaz walked over to Turles with a sigh "It doesn't seem anybody on this rock know about Namek" Diaz said looking up at Turles. "No. They know, their just not talking. All I have to do is apply pressure in the right area" Turles explained walking past Diaz.

Turles flies off to another colony, as he landed the natives surrounded the man. Turles let out a snicker. "How pitiful" he sighed. "We're standing up with you!" one of them yell as Turles chuckled "Not that. Suicide is the cowards way out" Turles snickers as he turned to one of the fishmen kicking him in the neck breaking it. Turles turned around firing 5 purple death beams shot from his fingers killing 5 natives by going through their chest.

Now there was only 3 left in this colony. Turles smirked as he walked towards them. The three men growled "What do you want!?" the man yelled as Turles simply laughed. Turles stopped as he heard a scream from behind him. The Saiyan turned around seeing a dead native. He looked up seeing Diaz descend to the ground.

Turles smirked as he turned back to the natives. "Now. Where were we?" Turles asked turning his attention to him. Now that Diaz showed up he didn't need to worry about sneak attacks. "Oh yeah! Where's Namek?" Turles asked charging up a ball of black ki. "We don't even know what-" one of them went to say before he was cut short as Turles threw the ball of ki at the man turning him to dust.

Turles turned to the other two who were ready to fight. Diaz stood right behind Turles, his arms crossed. "Now, do either of you two know where Namek is?" Turles asked, once one of them shook their head Turles nodded to Diaz whom smirked.

Diaz rushed the alien as he kicked the man in the side of the head knocking him several feet left until Diaz fired a blast of ki at the alien bursting through its chest killing him. Diaz turned back to the last alien. "Now, you can either talk. Or die" Turles said smirking. The alien looked up at Turles with utter fear mixed with hatred. "Well!?" Turles yelled as he pointed his palm at the man as a yellow ball of ki charging in his hand.

The alien gulped as he stood up holding his arm. He scowled at Turles "Even if I did know where this Namek is. I wouldn't tell you!" he sneered. This was all Turles had to hear before he blasted the alien to oblivion.

Turles growled in annoyance. "Let's go Diaz!" he snarled as he began walking towards the ship.

After the ship flew off out of the planet Turles sighed looking back down at the planet. There was no point in destroying it, after all he killed a good majority of the race. Turles walked over to the controls standing by Diaz crossing his arms

After a few hours the ship flew towards a green planet that resembled Namek. "Diaz! Stop the ship!" Turles yelled looking out of the window at the green orb. Diaz nodded before the ship flew into the planet descending onto the blue ground.

Turles and Diaz steps out of the ship glancing around. The Saiyan turns on his scouter looking for above average power levels. He was curious on wether anyone here could put up a challenge against him. "What do you think Diaz? Is this Namek?" Turles asked as the two began walking. "Not sure. It looks like it" Diaz said with a shrug as he looked around.

Both stopped upon hearing a voice behind them. "You two don't look like your from around here" Came a gruff voice. The two warriors turn around finding out that the voice came from a large green man who looked like a Namekian. "Is this Namek?" Turles asked in a cold tone. "Yes it is" the Man responded with a nod. Diaz looked on curiosity filling him. He didn't know how this'll pan out. Something felt off but he didn't know what. All he knew was if push came to shove Turles would just kill anyone in sight and possibly plant a new tree. Diaz could also hold his own if need be. He wasn't as strong as Turles, in fact he wasn't even a fraction of the Saiyan's power.

Diaz raised his eyebrows as he turned his scouter on scanning the 'Namekian' "A power level of 268?" Diaz muttered looking at the man. Weren't Namekian's supposed to be powerful?


	4. Arriving at Namek

Turles looked at Diaz and shrugged his shoulders as he followed after the elderly Namekian. Diaz in toe. "Tell me, young warrior. Why do you want the dragon balls?" the fake namekian asked looking back at the evil sayian.

Turles scoffed looking at the green alien. "Mind your business green man!" Turles snapped looking at the man. He looks over to Diaz with a look as in asking if they had any seeds left. Diaz merely nodded as he pulled out a small pouch showing it to the grey skinned sayian.

After hours of walking with the man Turles gets annoyed. "Enough with the games!" Turles yelled as the man turned around. "I do not know what you speak of. I am trying to direct you to the drag-" he began before getting cut off.

"Lies!" Turles hissed pointing his palm at the man. A purple ki ball forming in his hand. "You will tell me where they are or you die now!" Turles threatened.

It all finally clicked to Diaz. Their weak power. The stalling... No... It isn't possible. Is it? Is this planet somehow a fake namek to draw people in and steal from them? As if on que, another green man came out of nowhere, kicking Turles in the face.

The grey skinned sayian felt not even a prick on his skin. A smirk crossed his face as he pointed his palm with the already charged attack in his hand as he fired it at the man, incinerating him. "Diaz. You know what to do" Turles said coldly.

Diaz nodded with a smirk. In a moment he was gone. "Now green man. Tell me what this place is" Turles said pointing his hand at the man. His eyes widen as he watched the ruthless sayian. "How... How are you so powerful!?" The green alien asked in shock as he backed up. He went to make a run for it, but in only a moment Turles was in front of the man.

A surprised look crossed the green man's face, before he was sent hurdling through the air and into a building. Turles chuckled coldly as he put his hand down and began walking to the green being. "Now. I don't want this to be difficult for you. If you talk. I might consider letting you live" Turles said grabbing the man by his shirt and smirked. "And if you don't. You die" Turles said placing his free hand on the man's stomach.

"Alright! Ok. Namek is a days ride from here" The Man said looking up at Turles whom smirked. "Thanks for the information old man" he said before head-butting the man sending him flying. "But we had a deal!" the man yelled as he flew backwards. "Yeah well. I lied" Turles simply stated before throwing a ball of crackling orange ki which killed the man instantly.

Flying down amused was Diaz whom was chuckling. "That was cruel. Even by your standards" Diaz commented as Turles looked over. "I don't like being lied to" Turles stated. "Let's get out is this pigsty" Turles finished as he began walking to the ship. Diaz quickly began to follow. As the two enter the ship Turles sighs in frustration. "Diaz. Get us there and make it fast!" Turles demanded as he went back to the training room.

After a few hours the large ship slowly lands on the green planet, Turles sighed as he stopped training, after a small while he leaves the chamber as he glanced around. Walking to the main corridor he sees the ship door open, curiously he left the ship glancing around. At this point Turles has a power level of 600,000. The grey skinned sayian checks his scouter and glanced around. He stops cold as he finds a power level of 2,000,000. His eyes widen in shock as the scouter blows up. "W-What's Frieza doing here!" Turles gawked backing up. He then turns to Diaz. "Tell me you have another fruit" Turles said, fear clear in his eyes. Luckily Diaz nods. Going in the ship he comes back moments later tossing Turles the fruit whom caught it with a smirk. After taking a huge bite out of it increasing his power by 17 times, he feels power surging through his very being. A loud cackle escaping his lips as he yells powering up. In a moment he's gone.

Third form Frieza feels the power right as he punched Piccolo into the green waters. In a moment Frieza was sent flying into a mountain. "Oh yeah. This is long overdue" Turles said in a cocky tone as Frieza stumbled from the mountain as Turles desends.

Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan look on in shock. "D-Daddy?" Gohan asked himself quietly. "I don't think that's Goku, Gohan." Krillin said trying to figure it out. Then it clicked "It's Turles!" Krillin yelled happily. "Wait. That guy with the tree?" Vegeta asked confused.

Frieza glares at the cocky sayian "You stupid monkey! How dare you oppose the almighty Frieza!?" he demands. "That's quite simple" Turles says crossing his arms. "You aren't the strongest in the universe anymore Frieza. That title now belongs to me" Turles mocked with a smirk. Turles now far surpasses third form Frieza with a wopping power level of ten million to Frieza's mere two million. Turles cracks his neck and knuckles as he motions Frieza to 'Come on'

Without thinking Frieza rushes Turles who simply dodged his attack doing a backflip kneeing Frieza's back sending him flying into the clear green waters. "Oh come now Frieza. Is this truly all you have?" Turles mocked with a cruel laugh. Frieza then rushes Turles again throwing multiple punches, and kicks which Turles easily blocks them all with one hand before tightly gripping Frieza's fist slamming his own across Frieza's cheek sending him flying sideways into the mountains.

"How is this possible?" Vegeta asked watching the dominantion before him, as Turles threw Frieza around like a ragdoll. "This is Turles? A low class warrior! Out classing Frieza in his third form!?" Vegeta yelled in anger.

Turles chuckled as he rushed Frieza again, a purple aura surrounding him, once Frieza stood he was sent flying as Turles punched Frieza in the face, his lip bleeding purple blood. "You will die monkey!" Frieza yelled in frustration as several thin purple beams shot from his finger, Turles dodging each one with ease, a smirk on his face the entire time.

Turles again rushed Frieza his fist balled up in a fist as he went to punch Frieza again. This time Frieza yelled in anger dodging Turles punch before kicking him in the back of the neck then uppercutting Turles. The grey skinned sayian played along flying backwards as he now stood next to Vegeta, his arms crossed. "And here I thought I'd get a proper challenge." Turles chuckled mockingly.

This is Frieza's one shot. He had to transform which he begins to without hesitation. A loud shriek escaping Frieza's lips as his body begins contorting and changing, a large powerful quaking aura surrounds Frieza.

Turles goes to rush the tyrant only to get blown back in the process knocking him several feet back making him stand side by side with Vegeta. Gohan and Krillin were cowering behind the two sayians as Piccolo was just getting up.

 **Ok so I finally got around to this chapter. It took a while but I got it done. And before anyone complains about Turles completely dominating third form Frieza, I've done my research, and you have to remember every moment of free time Turles had he spent training in 50-100 times Earth's gravity, he had about 500,000 after eating the fruit with a power level of 30-60,000 to start with. After all that training his power would have went up to 550,000-600,000. The multiplier of the fruit is 17 times. 600,000x17 is 10,600,000. Third form Frieza has a power level between 2 or 3 million, so naturally Turles would dominate until Frieza gets to his final form. Anyways, what did you lot think of this chapter comment below! I plan on having this go all the way through Z and into super. Hopefully anyways.**


End file.
